Page One
by starfire2rav
Summary: Prompts of every shape and size!
1. Rules

**Okay, here's how this is going to work.**

Every chapter will have some kind of prompt on it, which could be anything from a basic summary to a single scene (and all will be pretty short). Most will be random, but I might put a few in sequence if I come up with something good. I'll try to come up with as many by myself as I can, but if I find a really good one that I want to spread, I'll give credit. There will be a lot of crossovers, and a few Any Fandom lists, which are less specific. If I end up making a fic out of any of these, I'll say so, but leave the prompt up. If you use one, I'd like it if you say so so I can read it! Updates won't follow a schedule, but I'll try to keep it somewhat consistent.

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words I write down. This applies to the whole fanfiction.**


	2. Silvertongue

**Crossover**

Eragon and Harry Potter

It was an old tome, hidden and buried deep in a dust-drenched section of the library that even Madam Pince only went into about once a decade. The book told of lost magics and ancient wars, of a forgotten language that was magical even if spoken by a muggle. Hermione dove into it, poring over every page until she was fluent. After so much study, she was ready. Late at night, Hermione snuck out without her wand. She stood in the owlery and sucked in a deep breath before speaking lowly.

"Fethrblaka, eka weohnataneiat haina ono. Blaka eom iet lam."

Her only thought a moment later when she was dogpiled by every owl within hearing distance was that the balance of magical power had just shifted big time.


	3. Wormholes and Aliens

**Crossover**

Stargate: SG1 and Transformers: Prime

It's well known that when a Stargate's path goes though a black hole, it has the power to crash into an alternate universe.

It is also well known that opening two Ground Bridges at the same location will create a portal into a different dimension.

Anyone with knowledge of those two particular space-warping devices will easily note the similarities between the two.

This doesn't bode well...

* * *

SG1's return from a mission-gone-right-for-once is thrown way off track when their wormhole ride home falls through a black hole. Of course, at the same time, the Autobots rush to stop a Decepticon attack at NORAD. Mixing Ground Bridges and Black Hole Wormholes collide with messy side effects, throwing SG1 into the Autobot base, and the 'bot's human partners into the SGC.

How will the two teams adjust to a new world with new aliens? How on either of their Earths will they get back home?


	4. Turtles in Space

**Crossover**(technically)

Power Rangers in Space and TMNT

A rewrite of Power Rangers in Space episode four, using pretty much ANY series other than the awful live action. How different would it be if Astronema got her hands on COMPETENT turtles? What if the turtles couldn't get home?


	5. The Godfather's Ghost

**Crossover**

Danny Phantom and Harry Potter

Magic can do a lot of things: enchantments and transformations, even travel through time. But something called the Veil of Death can only be one thing.

* * *

After falling into the Ghost Zone, Sirius is arrested by Walker for trespassing and locked up. It doesn't take long for him to break out (Walker's Jail is no Azkaban, even if he wasn't able to go straight through the walls), find his way to the Fenton Portal and enlist the help of Danny Phantom. With Sirius' surprise return, not to mention his new friend tagging along, how will things play out in the magical world?


	6. Payback

**Crossover**

Legion of Superheroes and Young Justice

For whatever reason, a legionnaire is living in the 21st century. But once a hero, always a hero, and they're back in the game under a new name. The Team looks into them, and they join up. Superman doesn't recognize them, and isn't who they remember him to be. What better way to get back at him than to spill all his most embarrassing secrets to the Team? And how long will it take for clueless Supey to connect the dots and figure out who they really are?

This will probably be a Crackfic, but that's what makes it fun!


	7. Glowing Tattoos

**Crossover**

House and Avatar: the Last Airbender

Doctor Gregory House has seen a lot of strange cases over the years, but an anonymous teenager in a coma with glowing tattoos is definitely a new one.

* * *

Evil Spirits conspire against the Avatar, not only trapping him in the Spirit World, but somehow throwing his body into a new world as well. He is found near the Princeton–Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, and him and his strange clothing, glowing tattoos, and not-quite-normal coma are given to Dr. House to puzzle out.

Can Aang escape the Evil Spirits and make his way back to his body? What will House find out about the otherworldly boy? And if the spirits weren't as precise as they could've been, are the rest of the GAang wandering around New Jersey?


	8. Blood Traitor

Harry Potter

It didn't make sense.

It went against everything his friends, family, and society had taught him.

Draco Malfoy liked Muggles.

While he didn't hide it, he was smart enough that he didn't advertise it. Those that knew were confused, and his parents had long since stopped trying to make sense of it.

When Draco had first been told what a Muggle was, he was just confused. People living without magic? For someone who grew up surrounded by magic, it sounded impossible. But the more he learned about them, the more intrigued by them he became.

Not only did they survive without magic, they thrived, conquering the world with their science and technology. Muggles had proven themselves capable of even surpassing what magic could do when they went to the moon. Everything they had accomplished made Draco respect them. He would never be as openly fanatical about them like that Arthur Weasley his father was always mocking, but he liked them nonetheless.

He would be going off to Hogwarts soon, and while his father was lecturing him on upholding the family name and getting as close as he could to the famous Boy-Who-Lived, Draco was most excited about finally getting to meet Muggleborns and learning what it was like before they learned about magic.

Maybe he could do both; after all, they said Harry Potter was raised in the Muggle World.


	9. The Lost Dinosaur

**Crossover**

Doctor Who and Power Rangers Dino Thunder

Protecting Earth from evils the humans can't stop on their own is what the Doctor does. But he isn't always there, and the Torchwood Institute only protects England. The intergalactic evils that attack the States find themselves stopped by Powers they have never seen before; the Power Rangers.

The Doctor knows about them, of course, but with the exception of a time traveling team in the year 3001 that caught his Chrono-trail, he's never interacted with them.

On a side trip into Reefside, he watches a Ranger battle. The five Dino-themed Rangers faced off against some monsters in the park, having the upper hand until a distinctly reptilian figure appearing in a flash of green light.

As the Rangers are sent flying, the Doctor can't help but decide that he needs to interfere with this one.

This Mesagog of theirs isn't some sort of genetic mutation- he's a psychopathic Sylurian.

The Rangers have no idea what they've gotten themselves into this time.


	10. Any Fandom List 1

**~Any Fandom List 1~**

Just random ideas that will work for anything.

* * *

- See what happens if they're actually on crack (crackfic) -

- Skippy's List! -

- Swap some characters; bodies, genders, powers, fandoms, worlds, etc. -

- Slumber Party! -

- Push them into their opposites! If they're normal give them powers, or take away any powers they have. Make a science geek try to rationalize magic and have a magician try to understand technology. Make the tough guy do something fluffy. -

- Throw them into a foreign country -

- Reverse the Laws of Physics! -

- Start out with a normal plot, but continually switch Genres. It's even better if the characters are genre savvy enough to notice when you do -

- Have a food fight -

- Turn everyone into an animal (or make them human if they already are) -

* * *

**Have Fun!**


	11. In the Zone

Danny Phantom

"Who knows what kind of awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal?"

As Danny tripped over a cord onto what was clearly an On button, he knew he would always regret those words. The high pitched whine deepened into a dull roar as the whole invention lit up. The bluish glow flashed into neon green, and he was hit on all sides by agonizing pain.

Much later, Danny became aware enough to let out a low moan. He shifted a bit and cringed at the sharp ache in his limbs, his fingers digging into the dirt-

wait, dirt?

He cracked his eyes open enough to see a white-gloved, slightly glowing hand, his vision partially obscured by snow white hair.

What?!

Despite the pain, Danny sat up and took in his surroundings. He sat on a small area of land floating in a vast green expanse that seemed to give off an ambient glow for light. The emptiness was only interrupted by other floating islands and purple doors of all shapes and sizes.

He stayed frozen in shock for a while, before letting out a shaky breath.

"Where the heck am I?"

* * *

In the accident that turns Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom, he landed in the Ghost Zone instead of the human world. How does his life change when he lived, learned, and explored in the Ghost Zone for a year before finding his way back home? And without its half-ghost protector, how does Amity Park fare in the surge of ghostly activity?


	12. Another Day, Another World

**Crossover**

Justice League and Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters

It's not too uncommon for the Justice League to get thrown into another dimension or universe, but another dimension _inside_ an alternate universe is new.

So is getting thrown in jail by a bunch of dragons.

Even if they can escape the Kaiju Realm, they're trapped in a new world. Even if they happen upon one of the Duel Masters, would they believe their story? Will they ever find their way home?


End file.
